


Evil Dead

by toesohnoes



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Chainsaws rule, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-03
Updated: 2011-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-25 15:52:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there's a zombie apocalypse, you really ought to have fun with chainsaws.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evil Dead

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/11914025090/shane-watches-with-a-hint-of-amusement-as-rick).

Shane watches with a hint of amusement as Rick hefts the chainsaw into his hand. It’s a big, bulky thing - impractical, even if it’s lethal. Rick’s already checked it for fuel, and the thoughtful look on his face proves he’s thinking of bringing it with them.

“Really?” Shane asks. He tries to sound serious, even tries to sound disapproving, but he’s pretty sure that he fails. “You’re gonna be carting a chainsaw around?”

“Could be useful,” Rick muses. “Do you think it’d be too loud?”

The growl of a chainsaw, the sound of it alone enough to make Shane remember nights watching horror movies, just the pair of them, both of them pretending they were too cool to be scared - that sound alone brings a thousand memories back. He doesn’t know what effect it might have on a group of walkers.

For him, it makes him remember the lazy heat of Rick’s body slumped against him on the couch and the stolen moments of contact when their fingers had brushed as they reached for popcorn at the same time. He doubts if Rick remembers that at all. Probably thinks of those nights as a waste of time, even if they’re implanted in Shane’s mind as some of the best of his life: it wasn’t often that he had Rick all to himself. He always gets stuck having to share Rick’s easy smiles.

The walkers aren’t gonna care about that. They’re gonna hear the sound and all they’re gonna hear is food.

He grins anyway. “Take it and let’s see,” he says, reckless for once. “It’s a good look for you.”

Rick smiles back at him, uncertain and touched in the way that only he can manage. He looks down at the chainsaw in his hands, the bright red a stark contrast with the muted colours of his sheriff’s uniform.

Shane wasn’t lying; it suits him, a weapon like that. Suits the man he’s being forced to become. Suits the man Shane always knew he could be, given the chance. “We should keep searching,” Rick says. “There might be more here.”

More to scavenge, more to salvage - there always is. Sometimes, in the middle of surviving, it’s best to raise your head and remember what came before.


End file.
